Cirque DU Falx
by RASSALAS
Summary: Cuando un miembro del circo muere accidentalmente frente a todos, un detective se verá involucrado en el plan maestro de un hábil asesino, mientras al mismo tiempo se encuentra con un enigmático chico que parece tiene algo que ver con todo lo que está sucediendo, sin darse cuenta de que forma parte de un entramado acto en el que la muerte es parte del espectaculo.
1. Chapter 1

Título: Reporte del caso 130913

Asunto: Asesinatos en el Circo Du Falx

Para: Comandante en Jefe Isaías Heslavock.

De: Lic. En Psicología Criminal e Investigación Mariam Ludolf Gash.

Fecha: 28 de Septiembre de 2013

Estimado Comandante Heslavock, debido a varios sucesos con el psicólogo no he podido enviar mi informe del caso 130913, por lo que pido disculpas. Acerca de su pregunta, gracias, ya me encuentro mejor, el doctor Nieman dice que son solo efectos post-trauma, y que estaré bien en poco tiempo. En fin, le adjunto el reporte que da motivo a mi email, he de decir que algunas cosas descritas a continuación pueden parecer exageradas, pero si decide discutirlas personalmente estoy dispuesto a hacerlo.

* * *

13 de Septiembre de 2013

El magnífico Cirque Du Falx no escatimo en gastos, al entrar a su escenario por primera vez me quede sorprendido por los magníficos arreglos que tenía la pista, luces de todos los colores brillaban por todos lados dando una mágica sensación. El espectáculo no fue menos impresionante, he de decir que tenían verdadero talento sus miembros, desde la hermosa trapecista hasta el domador que se enfrentó al león, Elizabeth tenía razón, ya me hacía falta salir de la oficina y pasar un rato divertido, aunque siempre me hubiera gustado que me acompañara.

En medio del espectáculo de los trapecistas fue cuando ocurrió, una de las cuerdas que soportaba a uno de ellos se aflojo, y en menos de un segundo cayó al suelo de lleno y se quedó quieto, la gente obviamente se asustó cuando miraron que los miembros que se encontraban en la pista dejaron de hacer sus actos y corrieron a auxiliarlo. Poco después de que lo sacaran del escenario el mago Bogdan salió y dio por terminado el show, apenas con una hora de haber comenzado era obvio que había terminado prematuramente. No me hubiera importado, hubiera salido junto con todas las demás personas, pero fue solo un segundo, mire a donde antes había estado la polea que sujetaba al trapecista y mire un hombre, mirando hacia abajo, enseguida supe que no fue un accidente.

Cuando las personas acababan de salir y me dieron oportunidad de acercarme hasta la pista la aproveche, llegue hasta donde se encontraban cinco gemelas contorsionistas y el payaso del circo, me presente ante ellos y les mostré mi placa, aunque no me encontraba de servicio atrapar criminales es mi pasión, así que les ofrecí mi ayuda. El payaso, quien era (es) el dirigente del circo (me parece que su nombre era Wanderley) me permitió estar allí para encontrar a aquel hombre, poco antes de que se desapareciera.

El mago Bogdan me conto que Eleanor, el trapecista, había sido trasladado al hospital, y que contaba con su ayuda en lo que requiriera. Mientras analizaba el escenario se escuchó un grito, tanto el mago como yo enseguida corrimos hasta el posible origen. Llegamos hasta los establos donde mantenían los caballos, estaban relinchando como si se estuvieran volviendo locos, allí se encontraban dos personas, el domador (Donat, me parece que era su nombre) se encontraba con la cabeza metida en el bebedero, detrás de él había un chico de no más de 18 años, con cabello totalmente negro, portaba unos Jean azules y una chaqueta negra, sujetaba al domador de los hombros mientras forcejeaba. Enseguida corrí hacia él e intente separarlo de Donat, pero era más fuerte de lo que creí al principio, tuve que forcejear un segundo antes de poder jalarlo junto con Donat.

Sujete al muchacho y me di cuenta de que se quedó mirando al domador con los ojos muy abiertos, le grite preguntándole su nombre pero no contesto, no parecía reaccionar, lo sacudí y fue hasta entonces que me volteo a ver a los ojos, juro que parecía tener miedo. La chica que grito, la trapecista Elysai me dijo que cuando llego miro como ese chico estaba intentando ahogar a Donat, quien ya estaba recuperando el aliento sentado en el suelo. Volví a hablarle al chico, esta vez me contesto, su nombre era Damek, y me conto que cuando salió de los servicios no miro a nadie en el circo, e intentando encontrar la salida miro a una chica trapecista que comenzó a correr, la siguió y la perdió de vista pero termino en los establos, donde miro que el domador se estaba ahogando e intento sacarlo de allí. Derribe al chico y le ordene que se mantuviera en el suelo, me acerque a Donat y le pregunte que era cierto, el me confirmo la historia del chico. Lo levante y lo escolte hasta la salida, pensé que no regresaría para nada al circo.

Regrese hasta donde se encontraba la víctima, mire su complexión física (alto, fornido, se notaban muy bien sus músculos) y pensé que alguien como Damek nunca podría someterlo de esa forma, cuando pregunte quien era más fuerte que el domador todos coincidieron con que era el oficial de seguridad de la puerta (recuerdo que le decían Tasco, pero ese no era su nombre, lo apuntare en algún lado cuando lo recuerde), sin embargo en ese momento él se encontraba vigilando la entrada.

_Para el reporte oficial que le entregara a la oficial Denaley: Donat se encontraba vertiendo el agua en el bebedero, sintió como lo empujaban y lo sometían, e incluso utilizando todas sus fuerzas no podía sacar su cabeza, aun sentía dos grandes manos en su espalda empujándolo, hasta que sintió otras dos manos rodearle el cuello e intentar sacarlo del bebedero, aun cuando las otras dos manos seguían empujándolo a él. Como nota personal, esto me parece bastante extraño ya que al llegar Donat y Damek eran las únicas dos personas que se encontraban en el lugar._

Deje a Donat junto con el mago y la trapecista, me dedique a buscar a alguien que tuviera mejor complexión física que él o que se pareciese incluso vagamente al sujeto que mire anteriormente. Llegue hasta el escenario y decidí subir hasta donde se encontraban las poleas que sujetaban los trapecios. Estando allí arriba encontré que efectivamente la polea estaba rota, cortada verticalmente en línea recta, quien sea el asesino no se molestó en ocultar que fue provocado, pensé en preguntar quién era el encargado de la mecánica del circo y comencé a bajar por la escalera, pero a medio camino esta se tambaleo y poco a poco comenzó a despegarse de su soporte, estuve a punto de caer. Mire hacia arriba y mire como dos grandes pies colgaban de la base en donde estuve segundos antes, pensé en como había alguien llegado hasta allí pero no me importo, le grite pidiendo ayuda pero no hubo respuesta, mire hacia abajo y me di cuenta de que si caía no moriría, pero seguro acabaría en el hospital. De pronto y como por obra de dios Bogdan salió de algún lado y me miro abrazado a la escalera, que se doblegaba cada vez más, Bogdan llamo a alguien que se encontraba por allí y juntos tomaron una manta. No tuve más remedio que saltar, cuando les pregunte acerca de la persona que se encontraba sombre mi ellos negaron haberla visto, sentí un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo cuando voltee hacia arriba y no mire a nadie, sobretodo porque no había ninguna escalera ya allí como para que bajara.

Decidí hablar con todos los miembro en el circo, de verdad era grande, cuando todos estaban reunidos en el escenario principal había alrededor de 50 personas, entre artistas, técnicos, pasantes y otros, pero no se encontraban allí tres personas: el jefe del circo, el payaso Wanderley, el mago que se había alejado después de salvarme la vida, Bogdan, y la trapecista Elysai.

Cuando les pregunte a los miembros del circo donde pensaban que se encontraban, no me supieron decir a excepción del payaso. Contaron que nunca sale de su casa rodante a excepción de las funciones. Me contaron que su esposa murió cuando dio a luz a su hija y que esta se convirtió en trapecista, pero sufrió un desafortunado accidente a la edad de 17 años, desde entonces perdió el contacto con todos y se privó del mundo exterior encerrándose en su camper. Decidí dejarlo pasar esta vez, principalmente porque conociendo su pasado enseguida dude que fuera el responsable del asesinato de una persona; solo quedaba encontrar al mago Bogdan, la trapecista tampoco parecía sospechosa debido justamente a su trabajo. Se puso más sospechoso cuando pregunte acerca de Bogdan: resulta que llego hace tres meses al circo, y dos semanas después murió uno de los dos únicos payasos que se encontraban en el circo, y el único al que Wander le hablaba. Ordene a todos que se quedaran allí mientras yo buscaba al mago, en mi búsqueda se unió Marcus, un técnico del circo y padre de Elysai. Mientras caminábamos atravesando todos los rincones le pregunte la razón por la cual decidió buscar a Bogdan, me dijo con inquietud que lo había visto muy cerca de Elysai, e incluso en ocasiones molestándola o bromeando con ella, y que no quería siquiera pensar que Bogdan buscaba aprovecharse de su hija. Hice una nota mental, debía investigar más eso, Elysai tenía 17 años y Bogdan rondaba los cincuenta. Por un momento hubo un silencio, ambos nos concentramos en buscar a Bogdan, pero no soy alguien al que le guste mucho el silencio (_vamos comandante Heslavock, usted me conoce_) así que le pregunte cuál era su trabajo en el circo, me sorprendió su respuesta: se encargaba de que las cosas mecánicas funcionasen en condiciones, sobre todo los mecanismos de los trapecios donde actúa su hija. Pensé muchas cosas, todas ellas se contradecían entre sí, si fuera el quien saboteo la polea… no. No era posible, su hija también hubiera estado en peligro, fue aún más sospechoso cuando le pregunte como se sentía por el reciente accidente, el solo me contesto "Solo me alegro de que no fuera mi hija".

Pasamos por un camper de utilería, estaba lleno tanto de vestidos y trajes como de otras cosas, si no fuera por el silencio sepulcral que se había generado después de esa última pregunta no hubiéramos escuchado los ruidos dentro de un armario. Nos acercamos lentamente y al abrirlo miramos como salían Elysai junto con el chico anterior, Damek. Ambos se encontraban juntos en un armario, pero contrario a lo que supuse Marcus agarro al chico y lo sometió contra la pared, enseguida Elysai intento detenerlo diciendo que la ayudo, menciono que había un hombre con un machete y que se escondieron de él en el armario. Marcus aún tenía amenazado al chico, quien parecía estar asustado, puse mi mano en el hombro de Marcus para indicarle que se tranquilizara y le pregunte su propia versión a Damek.

"Mire una chica trapecista, quería preguntarle a donde se había metido, pero comenzó a correr y de pronto se detuvo, parecía que quería que la siguiera, acabe llegando hasta un camper en donde me encontró Elysai, cuando me llevaba a la salida miramos hacia atrás y vimos una sombra de un hombre con una gran navaja, así que corrimos y nos escondimos aquí"

Damek parecía un poco asustado, pero no digo esto porque parecía asustado, sino porque no parecía lo normalmente asustado cuando miras un hombre con un machete detrás de ti, es decir, se encontraba asustado pero no lo suficiente, más bien sorprendido. Se calmó muy rápidamente además. Creo que debería saber que los chicos me especificaron que nunca pudieron ver al hombre, solo la sombra.

Le ordene a ambos que se retiraran al escenario junto con los demás, después de eso seguimos Marcus y yo buscando a Bogdan, lo encontramos saliendo del camper de Wanderley. Decidí no emitir ninguna clase de pista de que sospechaba de él, no era el momento. Lo acompañamos hasta el escenario donde esta vez todos (claro exceptuando al payaso) se encontraban atentos a mí. Mire a Damek acompañado de Elysai y vi como Marcus se acercaba a ellos amenazadoramente, pero me adelante y le ordene al muchacho que saliera del circo, si lo miraba de nuevo por allí lo metería a la cárcel. Para consternación de Marcus Elysai se ofreció a mostrarle la salida.

Continúe con mi trabajo, pregunte acerca de la historia del circo, nadie sabía mucho de eso pues no había ningún miembro original, el miembro que más tiempo tenía en el circo era Wander, pero él no se encontraba allí. Me contaron que el circo fue creado por el increíble Mago Du Falx, uno de los magos más grandes y famosos de Portugal, pero que al pasar el tiempo comenzó a cambiar de personalidad, se volvió cada vez más apartado y sus trucos comenzaron a incluir arañas y serpientes y otras cosas poco comunes, esto causo que muchos de los miembros de ese entonces dejaran el circo. Cuando el último de ellos se marchó misteriosamente sin avisar a nadie el mago dejo de hablar con nadie, todo culmino una noche cuando lo encontraron en su bañera llena de sangre, se suicidó un Junio 13 hace 18 años, y ¿Cuándo llego Bogdan? El 13 de Junio de este año.

* * *

Nota del autor: Bueno, aquí termina la primera parte del primer capítulo, esta historia de terror de verdad que me hizo pensar como entrelazar dos tramas y que se mantuviera una atmosfera de misterio. No se olviden, el capítulo 1 continua en el Chapter 2. Espero conocer sus opiniones acerca de esto. ¡Gracias por leer y no olviden dejar Reviews!


	2. Chapter 1 Pt 2

Título: Cirque Du Falx

Nombre: Axel Medina Du Falx Du Marquielo De Barceló.

Fecha: 25 de Octubre de 2014

Propósito y Descripción: Necesito sacar diez en esta clase, porfa profe no me repruebe, incluso he decidido escribirle una historia que un chico me conto una vez que lo conocí en el parque, da un poquito de miedo pero no se preocupe no es mucho. Porfa profe no quiero venir en las recuperacionessss¡

* * *

Fecha: No me quiso dar las fechas de cuando le paso esto, así que lo siento profe.

Damek había comido demasiadas palomitas, parecía que no dejaban de explotar de nuevo en su estómago, ya comenzaba a arrepentirse pues se había perdido casi la mitad del show en el sanitario. En ese momento cuando salió de los servicios y regreso a su lugar no se encontró con nadie, en lugar de eso miro al mago Bogdan junto con varias personas en el escenario pero todo el circo se encontraba vacío. Pensó que tal vez se había acabado antes de lo que pensó, se lamentó de haber pasado en el baño. Busco la salida pero se suponía que la gente debía salir por un sitio diferente a la entrada. Mientras la buscaba miro a una sexy trapecista, no debía tener más de su misma edad, esta lo estaba mirando con una cara de preocupación.

-Hola ¿Estas bien chica?— Le pregunto este a la trapecista.

Ella no respondió, solo se echó a correr pero se detuvo antes de dar una vuelta en una esquina del circo. "Haa, quieres que te siga" pensó Damek antes de correr detrás de ella, la siguió hasta que en cierto momento dio un giro y la perdió de vista, pero Damek llego a donde se encontraban los establos de los caballos, los cuales estaban relinchando como locos, Damek miro hacia el bebedero y vio como un chico estaba con la cabeza metida allí y al parecer intentando sacarla pero por alguna razón no podía, siendo el único en el lugar. Damek enseguida se acercó a él y rodeo su cuello con su brazo derecho, intentando sacarlo de allí, pero aun con su fuerza y la del chico ahogándose no podían. Un segundo después una chica paso por allí, cuando los vio grito asustada, Damek se dio cuenta y al volteo a ver, supo que era una de las trapecistas del show, era hermosa, su piel era blanca al igual que su cabello, era alvina, su apretado traje denotaba sus pechos y su figura, aunque aún parecía una niña Damek se emocionó mirándola, pero regreso a la realidad cuando sintió como le salpico el agua debido al agitado movimiento de brazos del chico que se estaba ahogando.

Damek siguió intentándolo, se dio cuenta de que el chico comenzaba a perder fuerzas, eso no indicaba nada bueno, de pronto unos sujetos llegaron y uno de ellos los sujeto a ambos, intentando también sacar al chico del agua. Entre los tres por fin pudieron hacerlo justo antes de que quedara inconsciente, Damek no miro quien los ayudo, estaba más consternado del cómo era posible que no pudieran sacarlo, siendo los únicos dos en la habitación. Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente al no encontrar explicación alguna. De pronto el sujeto que lo tenía comenzó a agitarlo e hiso que reaccionara.

-¿Quién eres tú y que haces aquí?—Le pregunto el fuerte sujeto a Damek.

-Mi nombre es Damek, yo… estaba buscando la salida y mire a una chica trapecista, pensé que me mostraría la salida así que la seguí pero la perdí de vista y acabe llegando a este lugar, mire que estaba en problemas así que intente ayudarlo—Le contesto Damek con la voz un poco entrecortada.

-Estaba intentando ahogarlo!—Grito la chica trapecista detrás de él. Damek no contesto, aún seguía pensando en lo que había sucedido.

El sujeto lo derribo y le pregunto a Donat, el chico había estado a punto de ahogarse, si era cierto, este afirmo que Damek lo intento ayudar, pero no le dio las gracias. El sujeto de nuevo se acercó a Damek y lo levanto, lo llevo hasta la salida únicamente diciéndole que el show había acabado y que no regresara. En la salida se encontraba ese enorme guardia de seguridad, le pregunto que si todo el tiempo había estado allí y el guardia le contesto afirmativamente, entonces el sujeto le ordeno que no dejara entrar de nuevo a Damek.

Damek camino hasta alejarse un poco del circo y se sentó pesadamente en una banca, pues el circo se encontraba muy cerca de un parque. Aún era de tarde, esa era la primera función del día y la luz del sol aun iluminaba la tarde. Pensó en que había sido eso, en que era lo que impedía que lo sacara del agua, que podría ser tan fuerte como para evitar que alguien tan musculoso como Donat y la ayuda de Damek lograran hacer algo.

Damek volteo hacia atrás de nuevo para ver el circo, y logro ver como la misma trapecista estaba de pie a un lado de la carpa principal. Damek se levantó y comenzó a gritarle intentando llamar su atención, pretendía preguntarle a donde se había metido pero al igual que antes la chica comenzó a retroceder caminando y a alejarse. Damek se acercó corriendo hasta el límite del circo pero se detuvo pensando que simplemente se estaba alejando, pero al igual que antes la extraña y pálida trapecista que era más flaca que Elysai y más plana se detuvo y volteo a verlo. Damek supo enseguida que intentaba guiarlo a algún lugar, entonces pensó: ¿Obedecer y no entrar de nuevo al circo, o desobedecer, meterse en problemas, hacer algo que no debe hacer y probablemente divertirse? La respuesta fue muy obvia para él. De un salto atravesó la cerca y corrió hacia la trapecista, quien comenzó a caminar adentrándose más al circo, pasando entre dos campers. Damek mira cómo se mete en un camper un poco más alejado del resto y la siguió hasta allí, pero cuando entro lentamente en el susodicho no encontró a nadie, lo que lo extraño mucho.

Se puso a buscar dentro algún lugar en el que podría esconderse, pero todo el camper estaba lleno de fotografías, en todas ellas se encontraba la misma chica trapecista, en algunas estaba junto al payaso Wander, en otras junto a otros miembros del circo, todas parecían ser un poco antiguas. También se encontraba en la pared algunos recortes del periódico de hace 15 años, uno de los encabezados decía "Trágica muerte en el Circo Du Falx: la trapecista Luisana muere en medio del espectáculo"

De pronto la puerta del camper se abrió, lo que asusto mucho a Damek, cuando volteo se encontró con Elysai.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que nadie puede estar aquí—Le dijo ella con curiosidad.

-Bueno yo… me encontré con tu amiga y la seguí hasta cuando entro en este tétrico camper—Le contesto Damek con una nerviosa sonrisa –Pero entiendo si es un camper privado y no debo estar aquí—

-Que extraño, me refería a que nadie puede estar aquí porque solo Wander tiene las llaves. ¿Qué amiga dices que te encontraste?—

-ya sabes, tu amiga trapecista, la que está en la foto, la mire y la seguí hasta que se metió en este camper—Le contesto Damek enseñándole una de las tantas fotos.

Elysai se quedó sorprendida, miro a los ojos de Damek y se dio cuenta de que decía la verdad, lo que le dio miedo.

-Pues que extraño, la chica de esa foto murió hace 15 años—

Al escuchar esto el corazón de Damek se detuvo, sus manos comenzaron a sudarle y sintió un tremendo escalofrió por toda la columna. Dejo con delicadeza la foto que había tomada y miro directamente a Elysai esperando que le dijera que fue una broma, pero esa respuesta nunca llego. Esta le indico que salieran del camper, así que lo hicieron.

-Bueno, sea lo que sea no debes siquiera estar cerca del circo, te llevare a la salida—Dijo Elysai mientras hacía que Damek la acompañara.

-Espera, ¿De verdad esa chica está muerta?—Comentaba Damek mientras caminaban –Pero si estoy seguro que ya van dos veces que la veo—

-Pues no sé qué clase de drogas ingieres Damek, pero lo que te digo es verdad—Le contesto Elysai.

De pronto Damek se quedó callado, pensando en que ese asunto se ponía cada vez más misterioso, cuando escucharon pasos detrás de ellos, pasos pesados, parecía que la persona que los estaba siguiendo traía botas. Elysai se dio cuenta de esto y volteo para ver quién era, Damek también lo hiso, pero no se encontraron con nadie, en lugar de eso se encontraron con una sombra que proyectaba el sol, una sombra de alguien con una navaja gigante o bien un machete, sea quien fuera que estaba al otro lado de la esquina del camper en el que se detuvieron tenía un enorme machete en la mano. Esto asusto a ambos chicos, quienes comenzaron a caminar rápidamente para después correr alejándose del señor, quien también comenzó a correr detrás de ellos. Llegaron hasta un camper abierto, se metieron allí y se escondieron juntos en el armario.

-¿Ese hombre con un machete nos está persiguiendo?—pregunto susurrando Elysai.

-Creo que si, debemos guardar silencio o nos encontrara—Le respondió lo más bajo posible Damek mientras se encontraban en el armario.

Ambos se encontraban abrazados y con los ojos cerrados, cuando Damek abrió los ojos y miro por una pequeña abertura, miro como la sombra del hombre se paseaba por la habitación, cuando de pronto se escucharon unos gritos fuera, dos sujetos estaban llamando al mago Bogdan y a Elysai. Al escuchar los gritos el extraño hombre se alejó, de pronto Elysai reacciono e hiso mucho ruido dentro del armario, los dos hombres los encontraron y abrieron la puerta de golpe.

Cuando salen uno de los hombres sujeta fuertemente a Damek y lo somete contra el armario, este intenta zafarse pero no quiere golpearlo en la cara, principalmente porque Elysai está intentando evitar que le haga daño. El otro hombre hace que quien parece ser el padre de Elysai se relaje un poco y deje a Damek respirar.

-Soy el Detective Gash, creí haberte dicho que no volvieras a esta circo—Comenzó diciendo uno de los hombres.

-Mire una chica trapecista, quería preguntarle a donde se había metido, pero comenzó a correr y de pronto se detuvo, parecía que quería que la siguiera, acabe llegando hasta un camper en donde me encontró Elysai, cuando me llevaba a la salida miramos hacia atrás y vimos una sombra de un hombre con una gran navaja, así que corrimos y nos escondimos aquí—le respondió Damek.

Entonces el detective ordena que vayan hasta el escenario principal, Elysai lo acompaña.

-¿Qué crees que sea todo eso?—Le pregunto Elysai a Damek mientras se dirigían al escenario.

-No lo sé, un detective, un hombre con una navaja, no sé qué tan cierto sea pero me parece que porque hay alguien peligroso suelto—Le contesto este.

-Da miedo todo esto, y más ahora que Eleanor está en el hospital—Dijo Elysai comenzando a llorar.

-Oye, no te preocupes, seguro que estará bien—Le respondió Damek intentando tranquilizarla, esta le respuesta con una sonrisa.

Poco después de que ambos llegaron al escenario principal llegaron el detective junto con el padre de Elysai y el mago Bogdan. Damek miro como el padre de Elysai se dirigía a ellos aparentemente enojado, una vocecita en su cabeza le dijo que corriera pero no lo hiso, pero antes de que llegara el detective se adelantó y le ordeno que saliera del circo, amenazándolo con que si lo veía allí otra vez lo metería a la cárcel. Damek no tuvo más remedio que salir acompañado de Elysai.

-¿Puedes hablarme más acerca de la chica que pensaste haber visto?—Le pregunto Elysai a Damek mientras lo acompañaba a la salida.

-Bueno, primero la mire cuando buscaba la salida, me guio hasta el chico que se estaba ahogando… después la mire fuera del circo cuando me sacaron, la seguí hasta ese camper y después tú me encontraste… parecía alguien normal—

-Lo más seguro es que haya sido alguien más, después de todo desde la distancia muchas personas se parecen—

-Eso espero, dime ¿Crees en fantasmas?— le pregunto Damek a Elysai.

-No. Bueno… Eleanor me dijo varias cosas que me hicieron dudar—

-¿Qué cosas?—

-Acerca del mago Du Falx. Me conto que se suicidó en este mismo circo hace años, y eso me da un poco de miedo, más aun considerando lo que está pasando—

-¿Lo que está pasando?—

-Si, hace poco menos de tres meses murió Luis, un payaso, hace poco menos de dos meses murió Daniel, un pasante de escenario, y ahora Eleanor—

-Y dime ¿Todos ellos han muerto en un lapso de un mes?—

-Si, durante los últimos tres meses—

-¿Sabes algo interesante o fuera de lo común que haya pasado hace tres meses?—

-Pues no, llegamos a ese extraño pueblo de visita, a mi padre le dio un fuerte dolor de estómago… y el mago Bogdan se unió al circo hace tres meses ¿Por qué?—

Damek se detuvo en seco al escuchar esto.

-Te diré algo que no te había mencionado antes: el camper más cercano al que me metí tenía una estrella en la puerta: Bogdan—

-¿Y?—

-Dime, ¿De dónde salió el hombre con machete?—

* * *

Nota del autor: bueno, aquí la segunda parte del primer episodio, pretendo dividirlos todos entre el reporte de Gash y el trabajo de Axel, esto se pondrá más interesante en el futuro y tengo planeado un final que nadie se espera estoy seguro¡ En fin ustedes deciden si despiden a Gash o si Axel reprueba. ¡Gracias por Leer y No olviden dejar Reviews!


End file.
